Power Rangers Final Force Episode 8: My Life as a Blue Ranger
by Chibideeb
Summary: A story focusing on Mackenzie Sapphire, having to deal with her over-protective father.


By the time the Rangers got back from Mirinoi, it was already nighttime, they all said goodnight and teleported to their homes, Zee, however, teleported about a mile away from home and walked the rest of the way. She came up to the big gate surrounding the biggest, fanciest, house in Angel Grove. When she got inside her father was there with a concerned expression.

When her father noticed her, he went over and said, "Mackenzie! Where have you been? I was so worried you didn't answer your phone and then you get home a 10 at night! Are you ok?"

Zee groaned, "Dad, I'm fine, I guess my phone had no reception, I'm just kinda tired, I'm going to bed."

Zee's father's expression turned from concerned to upset, "Mackenzie I can't have you leaving every other day to go do God knows what and get home all tired, you have responsibilities!"

Zee continued walking to her room and said, "You have no idea," shutting her door. She flopped down in bed and looked at her phone, checking her social media, Zee somewhat regretted following Madi as she posts A LOT. Zee finally fell asleep.

Zee woke up a bit late and went to get some breakfast. She saw her father reading a newspaper with some coffee, he took his last sip as Zee was putting bread in the toaster. Zee's father spoke up, "I have to go to a meeting at work today, please promise you'll be home when I'm back."

Zee didn't even turn around and said, "Mmhmm".

As her father left Zee reached to her pocket, and realized she didn't have her phone, "Um Andrews?" said Zee, "Do you know where my phone is?"

The butler turned around and said, "Oh, I noticed it was low on battery so I took the liberty of charging it. I hope that is fine." He gave the phone to her.

"Aw it's fine, thank you," said Zee pocketing the phone. When she did, her hidden Morpher beeped which made her jump. Zee cleared her throat and said, "Oh I just remembered, I have to do a thing with my friends so uh… I'll be right back." Zee rushed to her room and teleported to the command center. She saw the other Rangers gathered around Xenon and Zee said, "This better be important, I think my dad is getting suspicious."

"Well I mean you could go and stop the monster from destroying the city," said Alpha 10, "If that isn't too much trouble."

"Well," Xenon began, "Looks like Pyrite sent out some kind of knight. Alpha's scans have identified him a Chaos Knight, who has conquered some distant planet called uh… Nemesis. I suggest you be careful as he is known for his ruthless fighting style." As Xenon spoke he showed a picture of the knight, he had your standard knight armor, with some glowing bits as well as a lot of gold.

"Heh, we don't need to worry," said Adam, "I bet you that planet wasn't home of the coolest Power Rangers team!"

The Rangers were teleported into the city, where the knight was waiting, "Ah… you must be those… Power Rangers. I've never fought such a thing on my Planet. This is sure to be interesting," The knight walked toward the Rangers slowly with his giant blade over his shoulder.

"Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint you, would we?" said Mike, sarcastically, "Ready guys?" he asked, readying his Morpher.

"Ready!" echoed his team, then all together they said, "It's Morphin' Time! Final Force ACTIVATE" and they Morphed and summoned their weapons.

"Oh yes! This is going to be fun!" said the Knight.

"Let's go!" said Mike, and they all charged at the knight at the same time. The knight swung his blade at Mike, who caught it with his Finale Sabre. Madi followed up with a few bow shots and the Knight stumbled back a bit. Adam tried to get him in the back with his Destruction Daggers, but they just bounced off. The knight then tried to hit Zee, but she reacted quickly and Morphed into Dino Thunder blue, using her Tricera Shield, allowing Dan to use the Black Alien Ranger powers to fire the Aquitian Blaster at the Knight's hand, allowing Zee to do a sweeping kick at the Knight, but to her surprise he didn't fall.

Zee rolled away, dodging the sword but she was still surprised at his immense strength, "Maybe I'll fight swords with swords! Yeah… that makes sense." she selected Samurai on her Morpher and called out, "Go Go Samurai!" Morphing into the Blue Samurai Ranger. She Charged at the Knight and managed to hold her own against him for a while. She was about to get a strike in his neck but was kicked back.

The Chaos Knight laughed, "You thought it'd be that easy? Ha! I am more powerful than any of you, I'll be back to destroy this city in a bit, be ready" the Knight laughed as he teleported off.

The Rangers powered down, but Mike was a bit upset, "Damn it! He was too strong, what are we gonna do?"

Zee gave Mike a pat on the back, "Don't worry, I think I had him with the Samurai Powers. Maybe if we all use them we could stand a chance."

"Even if we use those powers." said Dan, "He's more experienced than us with sword fighting. We need to practice if we're gonna make a dent in his armor."

"Alpha told me the bugs in the training center should be ironed out." said Zee, "We can go and practice there!"

"You aren't going anywhere!" said a voice from behind the Rangers.

"D-dad? What are you doing I thought you had a meeting!" said Zee.

"Oh I did, but I left after Andrews told me about how you just took off as soon as I left, _right after_ I told you to stay home!"

"Um i-if I may Mr. Sapphire." said Madi, "Zee wasn't d-doing anything wrong! She was just helping us with… uh…" Madi stopped as she realized she can't just tell a civilian about their Ranger antics.

Adam spoke up, "Cleaning!" The other Rangers looked at him like he was insane, "She uh… wanted to help us with a bit of… volunteering?"

"Uh huh. Come on Zee, you're grounded," said Zee's father. Zee groaned and got into the limousine parked a few feet away. When they got in Zee's father continued speaking with her, "So this is what you do all day? Hang out, 'cleaning' with your hooligan friends?"

"They aren't hooligans dad! If you go to know then you'd see that they are great people!" said Zee.

"There are no great people in this world Mackenzie. Just people trying to stab you in the back and take advantage of you." said her father.

"That's not true what about… what about the Power Rangers? They spend their lives helping the people of this planet purely because they know it's right!"

"Oh, you can't be serious Mackenzie! You don't know the Power Rangers! No one does, how do you know they are such great people?"

"BECAUSE I AM ONE!" yelled Zee, immediately covering her mouth after realizing what she said.

Her father was dumbfounded, "I knew it!"

"What… how?-"

"You've been going off doing drugs haven't you?"

Zee just stared at her father, "You can't be serious." Zee noticed that they were home, he got out of the car and went straight to her room.

Zee just lay there for a minute until her phone buzzed. She saw a text from Madi, "You ok? Will you be able to help us if the knight returns?"

Zee tapped her phone a few times and sent, "Grounding doesn't mean I can't still teleport"

Madi sent a thumbs up emoji and said, "Perfect, we'll let you know when he's back."

Madi's father sat in his office and covered his face, he looked at a picture on his desk showing himself, a younger Zee, and a woman about the same age as him. He looked at the picture and said, "What am I doing wrong."

Andrews knocked on Zee's door, Zee said, "It's open" and Andrews walked in.

He spoke, "You do know why your father is so protective, correct?"

Zee sighed, "Yeah… it hasn't been the same since mom left. Doesn't mean you had to put a locator app on my phone while I slept."

"Sorry," said Andrew, "But you do know if I didn't I could've been fired."

"Yeah… I wouldn't want that for you."

Andrews got up to leave, "Just… go easy on your father. He's trying." he walked out the door.

Zee heard the beep from her Morpher and looked at it, then looked at the door, "Sorry dad." she said to herself, before teleporting back into the middle of the city.

"There you are!" said Mike, "We're up to our heads in Slimebots!"

"Don't worry!" said Zee, she began fighting them, knocking them into each other.

Back at her house, Zee's dad got a notification saying Zee was back in the city's center. He got up and Andrews got into the limo and began driving to her location, "How did she get there so fast?" said Zee's father scratching his head.

Andrews looked back and said, "Sir, there's a monster attack in that section of the city and it's been evacuated."

"What?" Zee's father yelled, "Then go! Go faster! We need to make sure she's ok!"

Andrews stepped on the gas making the limo speed up significantly past the speed limit. They finally got there and Zee's father saw her and her friends fighting Slimebots when a giant knight materialized in front of them.

Zee's father scrambled out of the car and ran toward the direction of Zee, but he noticed that the 5 teens were lined up, then they yelled out, "Final Force, ACTIVATE!" as a wave of light washed over them, putting them into their uniforms.

Zee's father was dumbfounded, but then ran up to Zee and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

Zee heard her father and turned around and said, "Da- uh… citizen! Please leave it's dangerous here!"

Her father said, "I know it's you, Zee! How could you do this without telling me?"

Zee just said, "Dad, we don't have time for this shit! Go home!"

"NO! I will _not _allow you to continue with this!"

"Ah… drama!" said the Knight, "This is most definitely interesting, but I have a job to do," he dashed toward Zee and her father.

Reacting quickly, she Morphed into Turbo and ran her father off to a safe place, "Dad, you stay here I gotta go-"

"No!" said her father, grabbing her arm, "Mackenzie I can't let you go and put your life in danger!"

"Dad," said Zee, taking off her helmet. "Putting my life in danger is what's keeping everyone else live's safe. My responsibility as a Power Ranger is more important than just my life." Zee's father was speechless, Zee added, "Besides, I just won't die, I'm too strong" she put her helmet back on and raced off to the knight.

"Ok everyone, let's use Samurai's Powers to finish this fool!" said Mike.

The rangers called out, "Go Go Samurai!" and Morphed into a Samurai Gi. And aimed their Spin Swords at the Chaos Knight.

"Hey Zee," said Mike, he handed her the Shark Attack Spin Disc, "You weren't able to train with us, you can use this."

"Thanks, Mike," said Zee, smiling. She slid the Disc onto her Spin Sword, spun the disk and got a Red Coat, the blade of her sword became a Shark.

The 5 Rangers ran toward the Chaos Knight, catching his sword swipes and landing a few hits on his Armor, Zee used her Shark Sword to slash up the Chaos Knight. Causing him to stumble back. The Rangers lined up and Spun the Discs on their swords, shouting, "Spin Sword Quintuple SLASH!" and shot waves of elemental power from the blades, blowing up the Chaos Knight.

A laser from the sky surrounded the area where the Chaos Knight was destroyed, making him grow. The Rangers summoned the Megazord and begun fighting with the Chaos Knight.

"No one will destroy me Rangers! And now at this size, all I need is to crumple your little tin can in order to become ruler of this planet!" bragged the Chaos Knight.

"You wish, metal head!" said Zee, but despite their efforts, the Megazord was just not strong enough. They fell to their knees and struggled to get to their feet.

"Ay yi yi!" screamed Alpha, "The Megazord has sustained too much damage! You need to leave now!"

"Not a chance Alpha, we need to protect the Earth from…" Mike said, but got distracted by something flying past the Megazord, "What is that?"

The mysterious savior was what looked like a Zord styled off of a dragon. It flew up to the Chaos Knight and fired Plasma Breath at him, melting his armor, then the Dragon morphed into a Megazord, it retained the Dragon's wings on it's back, while the head formed the Right arm and the tail, the left. The Megazord stabbed it's tail-arm into the Knight, then fired more Plasma Breath from the right arm, destroying the Knight for good. After the explosion, the new Megazord gave Final Force a salute and then morphed back into a Dragon, flying away at light speed.

The Rangers got out of their Zord and just tried to process what just happened, but before they could, Zee's father walked up and spoke with her.

"Mackenzie… I just wanted to say…" he began.

Zee responded, "Dad, I don't care what you say, I will continue being a Power Ranger no matter-"

"I'm proud of you."

"W-what?"

Her dad sighed and said, "Though I am worried about your safety… I see now that you can hold your own and… your mother would be proud of you as well."

Zee smiled and hugged her father, and they went home.

The Dragon landed on a mountain, and the Green Ranger walked out, "I think it's time… I reveal myself," they said as they removed their helmet, revealing two-toned, shoulder-length hair. They looked to the sky and teleported off in a green flash.


End file.
